ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Best Beasties
Best Beasties is an upcoming American comedy series following the high school lives of animals. It is first teased in March 18, 2018. Premise The series is set on a high school called Wildlife High, and centers around the everyday lives of anthropomorphic animals with different personalities. Characters The first characters are teased in March 18, 20, 22 and 23 2018. * Pamela Panther (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - A shy and kind panther who is a go-getter of the school, she loves her friends and family, she loves exercising. She will be one of the main characters when it airs. * Al Gator (voiced by Dan Povenmire) - An energetic alligator who loves movies, he studies science and hates horror movies. * Anna Ant (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - A friendly and sweet ant who loves fashion and is a fashion designer. She will be one of the main characters when it airs. * Enrique Tigrillo (voiced by Gael García Bernal) - A cool tiger cat from Mexico. He is very confident on very sticky situations and always lends a helping paw. * Jennifer Raven (voiced by Olivia Olson) - A gothic and moody raven who loves watching Vampire Drama and is a secret Sparkly Princess Unicorns fan. She will be one of the main characters when it airs. * Randy Webster (voiced by Kel Mitchell) - An enthusiastic, blunt, and sharp-tongued spider who is a fan of singer, Jasper Beliver and always a helper in every way. Animals whose names aren't confirmed yet * White female rabbit * Disco bear * Rockstar frog * Peace owl * Painter dog * German pig (will sound like Strudel from Pound Puppies) * Cupid cat * Angry bird * Spanish dog * Passionate jaguar Cast Main * Jessica DiCicco as Pamela Panther * Tabitha St. Germain as Anna Ant * Olivia Olson as Jennifer Raven ** Caitriona Murphy will be her voice in season 2. Recurring * Dan Povenmire as Al Gator * Gael García Bernal as Enrique Tigrillo * Kel Mitchell as Randy Webster Additional voices * Vincent Martella * Ashly Burch * Jonquil Goode * Haviland Stillwell * Colleen Foy * Debi Derryberry * Scott Menville * Madisyn Shipman * Haley Tju * Blair Dinucci * Chrissy Cannone * Altara Michelle * Lea Moreno * Lisa Schaffer * Kari Wahlgren * Tom Kenny * Nika Futterman * Audu Paden *Cam Clarke *Josey Montana McCoy *Ian Jones-Quartey *Todd Haberkorn *Johnny Yong Bosch *Robbie Daymond *Erin Fitzgerald *Cindy Robinson *Khary Payton *Eric Edelstein *Kelly Jean Badgley *Cassandra Lee Morris *Larissa Gallagher *Julie Maddalena *Marieve Herington *Rena S. Mendel *Cherami Leigh Trivia * Most of the characters will have returning voice actors from films and previous series. * Some of the characters will have accents. Gallery Pamela and Al.png|Pamela and Al Anna and Enrique.png|Anna and Enrique Jennifer and Randy.png|Jennifer and Randy Category:JustDanceGirlofFun's ideas Category:Upcoming TV series Category:TV series about animals Category:TV series about high scool Category:Comedy Category:Slice of life